Besuch bei einem Freund
by Diman
Summary: Dies ist eine kleine Geschichte, über einen Hobbit, der sich auf dem Weg macht einen alten Freund zu besuchen.


**Besuch bei einem alten Freund**

Von Diman

_**Disclaimer:**_

_Alle Rechte an den entliehenen Figuren und Orte liegen bei J. R. R. Tolkien. Ich verfolge mit der Geschichte keine geschäftlichen Interessen._

_Dies ist eine kleine Geschichte, über einen Hobbit, der sich auf dem Weg macht einen alten Freund zu besuchen._

Schwer hangen die dicken Regenwolken über der feuchten Erde. Es regnete nun schon seid Stunden. Jeder Weg schien wie fortgespühlt, am Boden funkelten die spitzen Steinchen bereits wie Mithril. Mit einem lauten Seufzer zog er tapfer weiter, krämpelte seinen Umhang fester um seinen schmalen Hals. Während seine Füße, durch den aufgeweichten Sand stapften. Wie oft war er diesen Weg schon gegangen? Er wußte es nicht mehr. Doch heute war er sich nicht mal mehr sicher, ob er ihn je schon _einmal_ gegangen ist.

Der Regeb lastete schwer auf den Ästen der Bäume. Bedrohlich wirkten sie plötzlich. Wie sie ihre Arme nach ihm auszustrecken scheinen. Doch er wäre nicht er selbst, wenn er deswegen vor lauter Angst wegrennen würde! Er würde vor niemanden wegrennen.

Geschickt trugen ihn seine Füße immer weiter fort, fern von seinem warmen glühenen Kamin. Er stellte sich vor wie das Feuer prasselte, eine heiße Kanne Tee pfiff, und nur darauf wartete von den Flammen fortgetragen zu werden. Oh wie schön würde es jetzt sein, seine Beine hochzulegen, sich in seinen Sessel zu setzen, während er heißen Tee trank. Ja danach würde er eine Pfeife rauchen. So war es gang und gebe, bei einem Hobbit. Ein Hobbit wäre kein Hobbit wenn er nicht an solchen Tagen zu Hause sitzen würde, dicht an seinem Kamin, und sich glücklich schätzen würde dort zu sein wo er war. Zu Hause.

Den Gedanken, an etwas warmes zu trinken, etwas zu essen und natürlich an etwas Pfeifenkraut lies seinen Magen laut aufknurren. Man hätte was meinen können, es hätte gedonnert, so laut war es. Zum Glück befindet sich kein anderer weit und breit in seiner Nähe, es hätte im bei weitem erschreckt. Da war er sich sicher.

Doch trotz allem wanderte er weiter, stach sein Stock jeden weiteren Schritt in die aufgeweichte Erde. Sie gab schnell nach und er war froh als er den Wald hinter sich lassen konnte. Jetzt hatte er nicht mehr das bedrohliche Gefühl erdrückt zu werden. Was natürlich völliger Blödsinn war das wußte er.

Oh was würden seine Freunde jetzt wohl machen? Sicher saßen sie noch zusammen und tranken ihr Bier. Sangen und lachten. So wie Hobbits es immer taten. Doch warum tat er das nicht? „Weil ich einen alten Freund besuchen gehe, deswegen!" Gab er sich laut und bestimmt selbst die Antwort. Er reiste gerne alleine, so mußte er niemanden unterhalten. Ihm seid langer Zeit nicht mehr danach soviel zu reden. Was recht ungewöhnlich war für einen Hobbit. Doch dies war nicht das einzigste komische was ihm belastete. Immer wieder stellte er sich die selben Fragen, meißt wußte er sogar selbst die Antwort. Doch war er noch nicht soweit sie auch zu akzeptieren.

So lies er das Auenland immer weiter hinter sich, die vertrauten Felder, konnte er schon lange nicht mehr sehen, geschweige den riechen. Und schon gar nicht bei diesem Wetter. „Wer zum Balrog nochmal lies so lange regnen!" fluchte er. „Sollen wir demnächst alle schwimmen und nicht mehr wandern!" Doch seine miese Laune besserte sich schlagartig, als er von weiten die Lichter sah.

Jedesmal stockte ihn fast der Atem, der Anblick war einfach zu Überwältigend. Um ihn herum schien die Welt im Regen zu versinken, doch dorthin wo ihn seine Beine tragen sollten, schien andere Gesetzte zu gelten. Nicht das es dort nicht regnete nein. Doch schien es nicht so wild, so stürmisch zu sein. Die Regentropfen fielen ruhig, ja sanft auf die Erde herab. Es war bereits spät am Abend, eigentlich müßte man die Sterne am Himmel sehen können. Doch nicht heute, die Wolken schienen nicht mal am Abend Ruhe zu finden, ganz im Gegenteil, sie türmten sie immer mehr auf, als planten sie einen Angriff, auf die Welt unter ihnen.

Doch dies alles kümmerte ihn nicht, er wußte er wäre bald da. Und dort würden es vielleicht noch regnen, doch wäre es ihm egal. Da er es nicht merken würde.

Er war schon etwas eingesunken, als er mit großen Schritten weiter ging. Den dort wo die Lichter waren, würden man ihn willkommen heißen. Wie jeden der sich bei solchen Naturgewalten nach einer warmen Tasse Tee, etwas zu Essen und einen trockenen Schlafplatz sehnte.

Kaum trat er durch den weiten Torbogen, schien der Regen nur noch halb so stark auf ihn niederzuprasseln. Freundlich begrüßten ihn die Wachen. Sie mußten ihn nicht den Weg weisen, nein, den kannte er bereits und als er am Hause Elrond angekommen war begrüßte ihn dieser freundlich wie am ersten Tage. „Mae govannen mein kleiner Freund." Frodo verneigte sich vor dem Fürsten von Imladris und betrat mit ihm sein Haus.


End file.
